keep on banging the drum
by violent-sorrow
Summary: a bit of a cross over. arei-ite has to get control of the human emotions flooding her since she decided to help the scouts against queen beryl


Disclaimer; I only take credit for arei-ite and hart star. tommy oliver and kimberly hart belong to saban and the sailor scouts belong to I don't know the name of the company  
  
Authors note; this story goes through a lot of high and lows so be carfeful not to get lost please, and please read and reply  
  
Keep on banging the drum  
"Argh!!" serina called in anguish as she rushed from the house  
"Late again serina!" came a familiar voice from above her, looking up only made serina even more clumsy she ran straight into a lamp post  
"Serina!" arei-ite cried leaping to the ground  
"I'm alright, but late!" serina moaned  
"Oh yeah, well get this, we're there!" arei-ite explained, serina leapt to her feet and looked around her  
"Wow, arei-ite you teleported us here?" she asked  
"It's the least I could do for making you walk into a lamp post! Now I better get to gym class or lita will kill me!" arei-ite called as she set of running  
"Why does she have to run she can just teleport herself there!" serina thought  
"Cos she's careful unlike a certain meatball head!" raye laughed from behind her  
"Shut it raye I'm having a bad enough day as it is!" serina demanded  
"I know, I was just behind you when arei-ite made you walk into lamp post, you really should stop trying to get arei to use her powers for you!" raye said before walking to class.  
  
What a difference a day makes,   
There's a change in the weather  
  
In gym class lita had fallen over on the balancing beam and so had to sit out even before arei-ite was meant to arrive  
"Sorry arei, we'll have to work together another time!" lita apologised  
"Its okay lita, besides I'm no good at gymnastics!" arei laughed  
"You can work with us arei!" molly called from across the gym, looking up arei-ite teleported herself behind molly  
"You really shouldn't do that, what if somebody sees you!" molly hissed, arei-ite shrugged  
"Then they see me!" She laughed  
"So what do you want to do?" molly asked  
"I want to try the Tarzan rope!" Melvin noted from behind arei, this gave are-ite and idea  
"Hey Melvin, you want to test how heroic you are? It would really make molly think higher of you!" arei-ite said winking at molly, Melvin nodded stepping forwards  
"How!" Melvin asked rubbing his hands together  
"You go one on one with me, your fighting skills against mine!" arei-ite noted, molly was going to protest but before she could a heavy hand grasped her shoulder  
"Yeah Melvin lets see your heroism at work!" Darien said from behind molly  
"Darien!" arei-ite exclaimed, Darien nodded  
"Come on Melvin stop shaking!" arei-ite said as she led him onto the matt  
"Remember the honourable way to start a spa!" Darien called  
"I think I just heard Darien's voice!" serina noted, when she and raye reached the sparing mat arei-ite had already floored Melvin and was now being congratulated by her friends  
"She's really something isn't she!" Darien asked as he walked over to the stranger stood in the open door opposite serina  
"Are you sure?" arei asked lita as the two friend sat together at lunch  
"The only thing you messed up was your hair!" molly laughed  
"Thanks guys!" arei-ite laughed  
"Would arei-ite please report to the principles office!" mrs haruna called over the loud speaker  
"What have I done wrong, did she see me using my powers?" arei-ite wondered as she ran down the corridor to the principles office,  
  
One minuet it was stormy  
Now the sun shines forever  
When she reached the door she heard Darien's voice  
"I thought he was a college boy!" arei-ite pondered as she sat down  
"No time for day dreaming arei!" Darien's said before pulling her into the room  
"What the?" arei-ite didn't understand what was going on, there were three people I the room other than herself, she recognised Darien and the principle of the school but the third person was someone she'd only ever seen on TV  
"Your Tommy Oliver right?" she asked as she sat beside Darien, Tommy nodded slightly  
" He's such a hunk!" arei-ite thought  
"Arei-ite I saw you fighting today and I've heard a lot about you from Darien, I was wondering...!"   
"Correction Tommy, we were wondering if you'd like to train with Tommy and myself for the ninja finals?" Darien asked finishing Tommy's speech, arei-ites world went dark all she could see was Tommy and Darien and all she could hear was their request  
"But the ninja finals are for the most presteguce ninjas in the world!" arei-ite stuttered  
"Your right there arei-ite and we think your one of them, with a little more training, that is if you want to compete?" Tommy asked, Darien nodded he could see by the look on her face he knew arei-ite would agree  
  
I dream of a new world  
A change is gonna come again  
  
"Wow arei-ite it sounds like a great honour!" hart star purred, arei-ite had ran straight back to the temple from school forgetting she had powers, she had just wanted to tell her friends,  
"It is hart star, the ninja finals... I mean wow arei-ite and you say he asked you?" raye asked  
"Yeah raye straight out, with a little help from Darien!" arei-ite explained  
"So you accepted I hope!" Luna requested, arei-ite looked at the guardian cat   
"Why do I never get picked for anything I am the moon princess after all!" serina demanded  
"Next time we hear about a whiner contest we'll let you know right arei?" raye asked, arei-ite nodded without thinking and serina ran from the crying  
"Nice going girls!" Artemis complained as he watched serina crying beneath the blossom tree  
"No time for that artemis, ray, lita will you two help me look for a new outfit, I don't think my nega clothes are quite fetching for martial arts!" arei-ite asked  
"Or for wowing the guy of your dreams ay arei?" mina asked, arei-ite blushed  
  
Yesterday I hadn't met you  
Now will it ever be the same  
  
"Okay we'll help, mina too, but I'll have to catch up with you guys later I've got a computer class to get to!" ami said before running down the steps  
"Times a wasting, lets go shopping!" lita cried,  
"Hold on lita!" arei-ite noted, quick as a flash arei-ites nega clothes appeared on her person,   
"Will she ever learn, that outfit gives me the creeps?" Luna asked hart star as the three cats watched their wards laughing and giggling all the way round the mall  
"How bout this guys it's got the harmony sign and everything?" raye asked lifting up a belly top  
"Yeah good choice raye put it in the basket!" lita noted as she flicked through the skirts  
"You guys are gonna make me look like a gymnast! Not that there's anything wrong with that lita" arei-ite said  
"That's another thing, your agility comes from your powers, why not let lita show you some gymnastics?" mina suggested, arei-ite shrugged  
"Couldn't hurt after all, I am a little clumsy!" arei-ite replied  
"Luckily not as clumsy as serina!" raye said, that sparked a laugh from the group  
  
keep on banging the drum  
keep on singing the song  
that's what we're gonna do  
  
"Well if it isn't the newest ninja final competitor and her friends, how you doing girls?" Darien said from behind them  
"Fine Darien! And you?" lita asked turning round she stopped dead  
"arei-ite don't turn round unless you wanna go into drea, sequence again" she hissed at her friend, arei-ite wondered what lita meant and so turned around, again the world stood still but this time there was no sound just the sight of tommy oliver.  
"hi arei-ite!" tommy greeted   
"err hi!" arei-ite replied trying not to sound dumb  
"hey! Seen as though you girls are here you ant to go for a soda?" darien asked  
"you bet!" serina said running forwards, without meaning to serina had kicked tommy in the leg and he lost his balance, quick as a flash arei-ite caught her dream guy before he fell  
"serina!" ray hissed as tommy leant on arei-ites shoulder  
"can't believe she isn't buckling under his strength!" darien whispered to raye as they watched arei-ite help tommy to his feet  
"shes just... strong I guess!" raye replied staring into dariens eyes  
"yuck, yuck and did I add yuck!" serina protested as she watched raye  
"you said it serina!" arei-ite laughed but her expression changed when tommy got to his feet  
  
and the rhythm goes on  
keeps moving along  
to the sound of you  
  
"one, two, three!" raye chorused before the two friends pushed serina into the mud  
"I hear muds good for your skin serina but this is ridiculous, your representing your school before an American sports hero and what do you do? Lie down on the job!" darien laughed   
"its okay darien, the only girl I'm rating Japan on is arei-ite!" tommy giggled, but neither raye nor are-ite found this funny  
"can I just say major Kodak moment, raye and arei-ite are actually speechless!" mina giggled  
"well girls how bout that soda!" darien said as he and raye led the way lita and mina were laughing and giggling to each other  
"you know what their thinking don't you?" tommy asked as arei-ite put his arm back round her shoulder  
"that we're an item I know they've been saying that since I told them about you!" arei-ite replied, tommy smiled faintly he knew arei-ite really did like him but he couldn't like her in the same way because his heart belonged to another  
"look whose coming serina!" darien laughed as Andrew approached  
"hey serina is arei-ite with you?" Andrew asked  
"man shes getting all the attention lately!" serina cursed  
  
it used to be lonely  
and I never felt right  
  
"yeah I'm here Andrew whats up?" arei-ite called from behind darien  
"oh! Anyway, I was wondering, my cousin kens coming to live at my house for a while I was wondering because your semi new at the school could you show him the ropes?" Andrew asked, arei-ite nodded and Andrew thanked her and left  
"I know only one boy called ken he's the male version of my friend ami, an all out Einstein!" arei-ite replied as they sat down   
"so tommy, we know about your success as a martial artist but we don't know about you yourself, if arei-ite is gonna be working with you we want to know shes in safe hands!" mina asked, again arei-ite started blushing, she hid her head behind her magazine, suddenly she looked up  
"lita check this!" she called across the table  
  
now you put a spell on me  
and I feel good inside  
  
"what?" lita asked as she and tommy looked at arei, clearing her throat arei-ite began to read  
"two days ago it was revealed that the American gymnast who won gold medal in the pan globals was on her way to Tokyo looking for a teen to represent their country in the junior pan globals!"  
tommy went pale   
"does it say who she is and when shes coming?" lita asked  
"yeah... ah here we are. Kimberly anne hart will be arriving in japan on the 15th of march this year....that's all it says!" arei-ite explained, lita couldn't sit still  
"come on guys back to the mall!" she cried  
"may I tag along, it seems arei-ite and tommy have a lot to talk about?" darien asked  
  
now you put a spell on me  
and I feel good inside  
  
"are you alright tommy? You seem pale!" arei-ite asked as they walked through the park down the path that led to the temple, tommy fought with lying but finally he gave in  
"the girl you mentioned back there, kimberly hart... shes my ex girlfriend!" he said showing arei-ite the picture in his wallet  
"oh!" it was all arei-ite could say  
"she dumped me a year ago and I still haven't gotten over how I feel about her" tommy explained, arei-ite suddenl felt a burst of energy surge through her   
"tommy I don't really understand love, but I'll confess you're the first boy I've ever thought was as handsom as my brother used to be, he once told me that hu... that love is like a drum, if one person stops that doesn't stop the melody, I guess what I'm trying to say is if you care for her still it means deep down she feels the same!" arei-ite explained, tommy stopped and turned to arei-ite  
"thanks arei-ite, I gotta go!" he said kissing her before rushing off in the direction of his hotel  
"that was a very good thing you did there arei-te, nephlite would be proud!" hart star said from the tree above her, arei-ite nodded  
"excuse me!" a voice said from behind her, turning round arei-ite was amazed that she felt the old darkness of love happening again  
"are... are you arei-ite?" the boy asked, he was arei-ites height with short blue hair he wore a Grey outfit similar to the one she wore herself   
  
I'm without an alibi  
Arrested by your smile  
  
"yeah, I'm arei-ite you must be ken ichijoejei!" arei-ite guessed, ken nodded  
"that's me, Andrew told me I'd find you here!" ken explained  
"I like darkness, its easier to think in!" she explained,   
  
I don't want to say goodbye  
I just want you to stay a while  
  
A few weeks later at training arei-ite was accompanied by ken who sat and watched her with a smile  
"shes the one!" he thought, as arei-ite caught her breath tommy walked up to her  
"arei-ite can I talk to you?" he asked, arei-ite nodded  
"I wanted to say thank you, for giving me the renewed hope I needed!" tommy explained  
"what do you mean tommy?" arei-ite asked, tommy reached in his jean pocket and pulled out a letter  
"I wrote to kim asking her if she meant the letter and she wrote this back!" he said passing arei-ite the letter  
  
"dear Tommy I am not sure what you mean by the melody has not faded...I didn't mean the letter I just... I didn't want you to spend your days wondering if I still cared so I gave you the freedom to change or to prove you still cared!" arei-ite read  
  
I'm trying to be something that you want to hold   
when your in need  
  
tommy smiled as arei-ite read the letter, looking up arei-ite smiled too   
"arei you ready to go, the movie starts at nine?" ken called the the seats  
"I see that's ken? I'm glad you've found someone!" tommy congratulated  
"and I'm glad I was able to help tommy." Arei-ite replied  
  
I'm trying to be someone whose always there  
Always there for you  
  
That night as arei-ite sat on the roof of the cherry blossom temple she was smiling  
"I guess I'm gonna like it down here after all, I have ken, tommy has kimberly now if only serina and lita would stop chasing tuxedo mask they'd be fine as well, don't you think so nephlite?" arei-ite asked the sky, looking down she studied the necklace ken had given her  
"it means love, I guess love is the main force in this universe!" arei-ite said  
"hey arei-ite what you doing up there?" ken called, his voice almost made arei-ite fall from the roof  
"ken do you know what time it is?" she hissed  
"you said you like darkness didn't you!" ken said smiling, ash she climbed down to meet her boyfriend arei-ite only had one thing to say  
"keep on banging the drum!"  
  
  



End file.
